ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Doodle Toons
The Doodle Toons Movie is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy film based on the web animation and comic series of the same name by Irish animator and comics artist Jack Cabhan. It was written and directed by Cabhan and Adrian Hancock and co-written by Laurie Craig and Noah Baumbach, and stars the voices of Josh Gad, Grey Griffin, David Tennant, Cathy Cavadini, Dalila Bela, Brad Garrett, and Vin Diesel. The film revolves around a white rabbit and his fellow cartoon animals as their world collapses when a bear summons aliens to butcher the world's rabbit population. The film was released on October 27, 2017 in the United States by Paramount Pictures to critical acclaim and moderate box office success, grossing $143.7 million at the box office against its $88 million budget. Plot Bellybutton (Josh Gad) sets off through his home forest to meet his girlfriend Jellybean (Grey Griffin), but along the way is confronted by a giant bear, eponymously named Bear (Brad Garrett), who plots to take him and Jellybean in for nourishment. Bellybutton tricks Bear into stucking himself in a barrel (which is covered with explosives) and ignites the fuse creating an explosion which sends the barrel shooting out of the atmosphere and taking the bear stuck inside with it. He eventually crashes into the entrance of a nearby spaceship, where he meets a group of bear lookalikes referred to by presumed fiction as the Grizzles. Discontent with the contents of the dinner they serve (mostly the meat analogue), Bear unwittingly brings up the attention of the race's dictator Gruber (Vin Diesel). He intends to kill Bear for damaging his banquet hall and disturbing his tranquility, but Bear, still craving for a rabbit, offers to make a contribution to their dinner menu as his payment. Bellybutton arrives at Jellybean's house to discover that she's lost her sanity from a vivid dream centering on the events of the Grizzles book, and decides to purchase an audiobook from Inkblot's (Joshua Rush) record store in hopes of helping her recover. As he departs from the store with the audiobook Good Ol Miss Rosie, however, Belly and Cruncher are chased through the forest by one of the mysterious beams of yellow light which suck numerous rabbits into the sky, along with the audiobook. Believing Jellybean to have been sucked up, Belly decides to look for her. More coming soon! Voice cast *Josh Gad as Bellybutton *Grey Griffin as Jellybean *David Tennant as Cruncher *Cathy Cavadini as Goldie *Dalila Bela as Pip **Tara Strong provides Pip's singing voice *Joshua Rush as Inkblot *Sterling Jerins as Soo *Kristen Wiig as Crumbles *Marcella Puppini as Clarabelle *Tom Kenny as Ringo *Brad Garrett as Bear *Vin Diesel as Gruber *Jess Harnell, Billy West, Frank Welker, and Peter Berkrot as the Weepy hunters *Matt Frewer as Fester *Kari Wahlgren as Grandma Grizzle *Danny Mann as Grandpa Grizzle *Corey Burton as Chef Grizzle Additional voices *Bob Bergen *Jack Cabhan *Debi Derryberry *Butch Hartman *Jacob Lenard *Jason Marsden *Mona Marshall *Laraine Newman *Lara Jill Miller *Kath Soucie *Fred Tatasciore Production During early 2015, there have been rumors of a feature film based on Doodle Toons, with series creator Jack Cabhan uploading his own Doodle Toons: The Movie poster on DeviantArt under its title "Every kids movie these days", which satirizes most modern films based on cartoons. The poster uses modified stock photos of animals used to represent live action versions of the series' main cast, along with a tagline describing the many flaws of the modern family film genre. Splash Animation CEO Brandon Monroe, having gained interest in Cabhan's artwork and wanting to defy said Deviation, approached Cabhan for their own feature film adaptation of the series, but he refused for two months. He was initially against the idea of enhancing the premise and style of the classic cartoon homeage cinematically without losing its touch, but eventually accepted one offer in July 2015. Splash announced the production of their adaptation The Doodle Toons Movie the following month, with Cabhan and Adrian Hancock pitched to co-direct the project. A writing team was assembled for the film for the film, consisting of Cabhan, Adrian Hancock (who also served as the film's co-director), Laurie Craig, and Noah Baumbach. More coming soon! Marketing Trailers *The teaser trailer was released on March 1, 2017, and was shown in theaters alongside films such as Imagimals, Beauty and the Beast, The Boss Baby, Smurfs: The Lost Village, Defender 2D, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul, Wonder Woman, and Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. *The first theatrical trailer was released on June 12, 2017, and was shown before films such as Cars 3, Transformers: The Last Knight, Despicable Me 3, Spider-Man: Homecoming, and Gabriel Garza 3. Merchandise Thinkway Toys made a press release that they were set to sign a contract with Paramount and Splash to produce electronic plush toys and action figures to promote the film's release. Release In December 2015, Splash Animation announced plans to release The Doodle Toons Movie on July 28, 2017. However, the following month, the film was taken off the release schedule, and the new release date was yet to be announced. In March 2016, the release date was pushed to October 27, 2017. Box office In the United States and Canada, The Doodle Toons Movie was released alongside Thank You for Your Service, Jigsaw, and Suburbicon, and is projected to gross $10 million from 2,612 theaters during its opening weekend. The film placed second on its opening weekend, behind Jigsaw, grossing $7.5 million. On the second weekend, it grossed $29.2 million, dropping to fourth place. Critical reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 96% based on 128 reviews, with an average rating of 8.7/10. The site's critical consensus reads: "Adrian Hancock's cinematic take on Doodle Toons offers enough visual warmth, fast-paced wit, and nostalgic fare to earn its reputation as a rare web series adaptation that pleases moviegoers beyond returning fans." On Metacritic, the film holds a rating of 83 out of 100, based on 47 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Home media The Doodle Toons Movie will be released on DVD, Blu-ray, and digital download on March 6, 2018. Soundtrack : Main article: The Doodle Toons Movie (soundtrack) Transcripts Main To read the transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To read the transcript of the film's trailers, click here. Category:Films Category:Co-produced films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Films based on webseries Category:Films based on comics Category:2017 Category:2010s Category:Doodle Toons Category:The Doodle Toons Movie